


Journey

by macabrewriter



Series: Perseverance [Post-Trespasser Cullen x Trevelyan] [Editing as of 10/23/2018] [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Brief NSFW moment, F/M, Infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrewriter/pseuds/macabrewriter





	Journey

It would take nearly a month to reach their destination. The details given to Josephine were vague, but they had apparently come from a trusted source. Cullen expressed concerns but was immediately mollified by Mara's pleas. She had been ill for a fortnight. Everyone waited and hoped, but it was all for naught. Her moon's blood had come upon her shortly after the illness subsided. Mara kept a smile on her face afterward, but those closest to her could see through the facade. Andraste as his witness, Cullen did not want to see that again.

It did not stop him from insisting she ride with him on horseback, however.

Her tone was vicious. "Do you know how many times I've ridden without aid? How many times I've shot down bandits?"

"I'm aware, Mara. I am also aware you've nearly fallen off your horse more than once since the event."

She clenched her fist. "Do you think having a single arm makes me incompetent?"

He shook his head. "You know I don't believe that. However, do you recall stating I could allow you to worry about me a little?"

Mara's face softened, though her fist remained clenched. "Yes."

"Then you should allow me to worry about you."

She sighed. "You know how to make a convincing argument, Commander."

A smirk formed on Cullen's lips. "Are you telling me taking your own horse is preferable to spending quality time with your husband?"

"It is when he's being a shit."

"Sera's been a terrible influence on you."

The argument had settled when Mara realized she could lean against him while he took over the reins. At times, she would grant him a peck on the cheek. However, there were also times that if she were feeling particularly evil, she would rock against him and grin at his sharp intake of breath.

"You'll pay for that when we stop to camp."

Mara batted her lashes. "Having trouble concentrating, Commander?"

He leaned closer and whispered, "I will ask you the same when I do that thing you love so much."

The shudder that passed through her sustained him for the better part of an hour.

When they reached a suitable camping spot, he made good on that promise.

It began with a kiss between her thighs and ended with her whimpering his name, a look of pure bliss on her face.

\----

The days that followed were filled with the usual aches and pains one would expect from traveling long hours in unpredictable conditions. Given the circumstances, Cullen and Mara were both surprised their entourage had managed to leave Skyhold without breaking their necks. Of course, their problems did not end when they reached level terrain, as their companions were finding it increasingly difficult to pinpoint the location of their destination. Eventually, the task fell to Cullen himself, who managed to steer the party in the right direction after a few uttered curses.

Mara gripped Cullen's hand as the tiny cottage loomed in the distance. It had been exactly as Josephine described; quaint with an impressively abundant garden. Her eyes widened as they drew closer. "Cullen, do you see this?"

He smiled. "It's certainly vibrant compared to Skyhold."

Mara's breath caught in her throat. "This could be the answer to our prayers."

"I truly hope so."

A beaming, silver-haired woman greeted them at the door. She was dressed modestly, Mara noticed, with a simple cotton robe and what looked to be handmade shoes. Her eyes were as green and bright as her garden, and Mara was fairly certain she had never worn a frown in her life. Before Mara could speak, the woman grabbed her hand and shook it. "Inquisitor, my name is Aria. I am so honored to meet you." She briefly averted her gaze to Cullen. "And this must be your husband. Please, come in and have a seat."

Aria did not wait for a reply. She pulled Mara over to a small wooden table and pulled out a chair. "Please, sit. I shall fetch some tea. Would you like a cup? I believe it's spiced, though I cannot be too sure. Maker help me, I tend to brew a mixture of whatever's in my garden just to see how it tastes."

"That would be---"

"Oh, where are my manners? Cullen, is it? Do forgive me, dear. I did not mean to ignore you."

Cullen's bemused expression forced Mara to bite her lip to hold back a chuckle. "Thank you, madam. I'm afraid I will have to decline, as I must see to the rest of our party." He met Mara's eyes and smiled. "I will be back shortly, my love."

Mara glared at him. He was toying with her. "Do hurry back."

"Would not miss it for the world."

Ten minutes later, Mara was nursing a cup of Aria's tea as Cullen slid into the chair next to her. He gave her a warm smile as he tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear. "How are you feeling?"

Mara leaned into his touch. "Better than I thought I would."

Aria chose that moment to return from the kitchen with a cup of her own. She beamed when she took in the scene before her. "You two are a breath of fresh air. There is so much hate in the world. I am glad to see a shining example of the opposite. Now," she made her way over to the table and sat across from them, "tell me why you're here. Josephine did not give all the details."

Mara looked over at Cullen and sighed. "A little over two years ago, we decided to try starting a family. We---"

"We have been unsuccessful," Cullen finished.

Aria's smile faltered. "Ah, I see. Am I assuming you have tried everything else? Calculating ovulation? Herbal concoctions?"

Mara shook her head. "We did try a few combinations at the behest of the healers at Skyhold after nothing else worked, but to no avail. As to calculating ovulation, it is difficult when we still have so many other responsibilities."

Aria clasped her hands in front of her. "Forgive me, but I must know. How many times a week?"

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. "At least four times a week, sometimes more. It depends on the circumstances."

"Is it typically an intimate process or rather quick and clinical?"

His cheeks reddened. "Maker's breath."

Mara piped up. "Forgive my husband. He's not used to talking about our personal affairs. Truthfully, I think it is more of the latter than the former."

"Mara!"

She snapped back. "I am not going to lie, Cullen."

Aria held up a hand. "Please, let's move on for now." Her eyes turned to Mara. "I am assuming Josephine informed you of my...particular talents?"

Mara nodded. "Yes. We are both aware you are a mage and a skilled one at that."

"Would you like me to examine you both?"

The couple shared a look. If Josephine were correct, this was the moment in which they would discover the true nature of their infertility. Cullen's pained expression mirrored Mara's own, but they both understood it was necessary. They had braved rocky terrain and adverse weather conditions for this so it would have been foolish to refuse Aria now. After a few moments, Mara turned to the only woman in Thedas with the power to end their suffering. "Let's do it."


End file.
